Love
by Mineral town girl
Summary: Jill is new to the land of forget-me-not valley she comes from a sad childhood, and have a broken spirit. Can a certain brother an sister pair save her? Yuri and possible Yaoi. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Jill sat on the boat taking her to Mineral Town, once she got there she would then meet her guide to Forget-Me-Not Valley were she hoped she would find work.

Jill had recently ran away from her previous rich family. For her they were way to stuck up. Her father was cold-hearted and bland, he was the head of a big paper company back in Minnesota. His life consisted of having the "perfect" family, the "perfect" house, and the "perfect" life.

_Perfect-ha more like flavorless!_

Her mom however was the "perfect" cookie-cuter house wife you see in the movies. She had no job and came from a very poor family, but thanks to her looks, charms, and abilities Jill's father had in turn married her.

Jill looked out the window watching the waves rise and fall rise and fall, then she cam across a peer, soon after seeing it the small boat docked.

"C'mon M'lady Mineral Town's ahoy." Said the captain, who reminded her of the old sea boat captains you'd see in books, movies, and other media.

She grabbed her things and headed to the dock. As she walked on the dock she breathed in the air, she liked it, the smell was fresh, and clean, the perfect new beginning.

She was suppose to meet her guide at the Inn, but she had no idea were it was. Jill looked around, and saw a small beach shack. She ran over there, and knocked on the door.

"Comin!" She heard a man's voice say in a Spanish accent.

Answered a young tan man with dark hair and eyes, and a purple bandana.

"Oh you know I'm closed in the Summer here you see for Summer I run the shack in Forget-Me-Not Valley, but for a pretty girl like you I could cook you up something?" He said questionably.

"Ummm, I didn't know this was a restaurant. I came to see if anyone could show me to the Inn." Jill said nervously. This man was very attractive, she didn't know how to communicate with others because her father wouldn't let her go out much, and even had her in an all girl's private school.

"Oh, I can do that too. I'm Kai." He said lending his hand to shake. She looked at his hand unsure, till Kai grabbed her hand and shook.

"Um, I'm Jill…" She said nervously, face red.

"This way follow me babe." Kai said grasping her hand and pulling her onward.

***

Jill's face was still red from the hand grab, she wasn't used to this. She had only been on her own for about a week and this was her first conversation she'd had in a while and she was having it with flirting tan man!

_Father would kill me!_

"So what brings you to these parts." Asked Kai breaking the uneasy silence. Jill looked at her feet bashfully.

"I'm on my way to Forget-Me-Not Valley to start over… I saw a farm-hand job in the paper and I came here to apply…" As she spoke she stared at her feet.

"Oh, so you took the job at Claire's?" Kai asked seeming intrigued.

"Claire?" Jill asked naturally not even noticing the fact she was having a real conversation with a guy.

"Yeah. She's the one who works the ranch there. I'm assuming you came here for a fresh start? So did her brother Gray, and her, they don't talk much about it though so nobody really knows why. Gray works with their granddad at the Blacksmith's here in Mineral Town…So why are you starting over?" Kai look at her with his deep brown eyes locked on her in a curious glare.

"…I don't wanna talk about it…" Jill looked away from his gaze.

"That's cool. Hey we're here." Kai turned to a big building, but it didn't look big enough to possibly be an Inn, maybe a small business?

_This place is like a Village…that means the Valley'll be perfect…a restart…_

"Well this is goodbye… see around, swing by my shack in the Valley if you get the chance." That's all he said then he just left.

Jill opened the door cautiously.

"Welcome! My I help you?" She was welcomed by a girl with red hair tied into a braid, she had blue eyes and freckles, and her accent was a warm country twang.

"Uh-um, I-I was suppose to meet someone here to take me to the Valley." Jill said extremely surprised.

"Ah you're the one that Gray's been waiting for!" She said in that sweet twang.

_Gray…I've heard that before…Claire brother!_

"Then right this way missy!" She smiled, and grabbed her hand. "I'm Ann."

She lead Jill to a table with a man sitting there his hat covering his face. He looked up. His eyes were blue, and his hair was blonde. He looked angered.

"Finally." Jill heard Ann mutter "Ass-hole" under her breath. He stood and grabbed Jill's hand leading her out of the Inn. Jill's face was red. It was the third time that day her hand was grabbed by a stranger.

***

They were at a sign that said "You are now leaving Mineral Town" And were almost to a sign that read "Welcome to Forget-me-Not Valley, were you're remembered." When Gray finally let go of her hand.

"Sorry. You know how long I was waiting though?!" He lashed out at her. She fell down. She was scared.

"I-I'm sorry!" She cried.

"…" Gray was dumbfounded. "W-Well you should be. Come on. My sister'll kill us both if we don't hurry." He offered his hand, he didn't grab her. He offered. She nervously grasped his hand, and he pulled her up.

So he was kind after all? Jill wasn't sure she'd like this Claire, but she new she wanted to be friends with Gray.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

As Jill and Gray walked into the Valley, they walked by some Wind-turbines, a farm and walked over a bridge. Then Gray took a turn up a hill, and Jill followed. They entered a much larger farm then the one they had passed by. The land was beautiful, the only thing to top the beauty of the landscape was the woman leaning on the fence waiting.

"Hey Claire." Said Gray more relaxed then before.

"Why'd it take so long?" She asked.

"Well you see I-"

"You know I don't really care." Her voice was easy going very nonchalant, but at the same time strong and beautiful. Claire was about the same height as Jill, but was slightly taller. She had blue eyes and blonde hair, surely related to Gray.

"…" Gray was silent.

"I paid you to get her here, you did so now leave." Claire said. Gray stumbled a bit then walked off.

"So." Claire's eyes darted toward Jill.

***

Jill sat there uncomfortably at the kitchen table, while Claire stared her down.

"Here's the offer I have. I can't pay you, but I have a spare bedroom. So you'd get room and board and 1500 gold on Fridays. All I'm asking of you is feed the ducks, and the chickens, water the plants, pet the birds that's it. Deal?" Claire offered.

_This is perfect!_

"Deal." Jill smiled.

"Good. So today you have off, go do whatever you want." Claire said leaning back in her chair. Looking at the newspaper.

"…Do you know…umm the drinking age?" Jill said nervous. She had never had a sip of alcohol in her life. She wanted to do something her dad wouldn't allow, it would make her feel free.

"What?" Claire said dumbfounded looking up from her paper.

"…Well…I was wondering if it was legal for me to drink…is all." Jill was red again.

"Ha, It's 18. How old are you?!" Claire asked curious.

"…19..." She said small.

"You're kidding? You've never had a drink?" Claire leaned back again shaking her head in disapproval. Claire looked like she'd be one of the girls who do roller derbies, and arm wrestle buff dudes and win. She didn't look strong, but she had the un-classy class that made you respect some one.

Jill looked around desperately.

_Why am I so nervous around her! She's a girl!_

"…no…" The brunette said even smaller. She was a kitten trying to have a normal chat with a tiger, she looked utterly hopeless.

"That's it then!" Claire smirked sitting up again. "We're going out tonight! I'll buy!" Claire grabbed Jill's arm and dragged Jill to her room. She pushed Jill down on the bed.

By now Jill's heart was beating faster then a humming bird's wings, and her face was as red as the kool-aid man's insides.

"In these parts they don't let you go out endless you look like you're going out. You can barrow something from me." Claire said throwing a black cock-tail dress at Jill.

Now Jill had never worn anything that wasn't formal until recently. To her that cock-tail dress was like lingerie.

"Don't worry I'm not going to watch you change, I'm getting dressed in my bathroom." Claire then left the room, leaving Jill all by herself with the cock-tail dress.

***

"Come on out already you're dressed right? I'm not a pervert just hurry up!" Jill heard Claire yell for the thirtieth time while Jill nervously clenched her fingers stand by the door of the bedroom.

"All right!…all right." Jill slowly turn the door knob, her palms were sweaty and her fingers couldn't seem to grasp it with out slipped on her on sweaty hands.

"Damn." Claire muttered as Jill walked out nervously.

"For you I could be a pervert." Claire said. Claire was wearing a black button up shirt tied at the diaphragm, slacks, and some really sexy heals. Her hair was tied into a ribbon of a messily attractive ponytail.

"You too- Um I mean!…I didn't mean for that to sound weird!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Jill nervously followed Claire to the Blue Bar. She was scared what people would think of her outfit, and her herself.

"Quit being such a pansy, you won't meet new people if you don't go out once in awhile." Claire said slapping Jill in the back of the head. Jill jumped like a foot, and stumbled till Claire casually caught her. For a moment, Claire was just standing there holding her up. She was staring into Jill's eyes contently.

Jill began to blush, and she looked like she had been sitting in the sun for awhile with sun block on everything but her face.

"Uh-um…" Jill tried to speak up, but come on, this was her boss she hadn't even fully gotten the job yet. Claire blushed realizing how it looked she quickly brought Jill to her feet, and gained pace moving in front of Jill instead of walking side by side.

_Was she…embarrassed?_

Jill didn't see Claire to be one to get embarrassed, she saw Claire as this invincible woman capable doing anything, just cause she could. They kept walking for awhile till Claire broke the silence.

"Your eyes are…purple?" Claire said confused and embarrassed.

"Oh!- uh…yeah they are…that's pretty strange right?" Jill laughed trying to sooth the conversation; it didn't work.

They kept walking, passing only three small cottages, two of which had a second floor. Claire stopped and pointed at the one story house.

"In case you get hurt or feel ill, that's the doctor's house." Jill took a double take at the one room home. "Don't worry if it's serious there's a small clinic in Mineral Town, you can go there if you need, but for the basic check-up you can see Dr. Hardy here." Jill felt stupid, even though there was no was no way possible that she could have known of the clinic.

They stopped at a pub-like place with a sign that read "BAR" on the side of the building. It smelled like a mixture of liquor, perfume, and wood. Jill loved and hated the scent at the same time. She loved it because it was a warm inviting smell all together warm like wood, sweet like perfume, and with just a hint of adventure from the liquor. She hated it because it was the smell that was in her father's den, the place he used to ditch the family after playing "make believe man of the house" at dinner, that inviting aroma always lingered on him deceiving Jill into thinking that he himself was warm and inviting.

Claire opened the door and cheers mixed with sarcastic groans filled the pub. "Look who showed up! These guys have been boring me to hell without you here Claire." Complained a girl about Jill's age with blond hair and green eyes leaning back in her chair in the corner.

"Shclaire chew wanna shelp me shout? Patshtrick ish out sold, an-" The short old dude sitting next to his passed out clone couldn't finish for he had as well went "out sold".

"Great, hey Gray could you take these two outside for me?" Asked the gruff man behind the counter cleaning a mug. "Sure." Gray said getting up off his stool, an lifting the small men up one in each arm. As Gray brushed passed them he smirked seeing the look on Jill's dumb ol' face as to say "You drink? Bwahahahah!" Then he left.

The next voice she heard made her want to scream of excitement. "Jill you made it!" It was Kai stand up out of his bar stool. Unexpectedly Jill was then given a ridiculous bear hug. "I knew Claire'd drag the poor new kid to the bar!" Kai said giving Claire a playful punch in the shoulder. She sat down in a barstool, and Jill copied sitting on the one next to her "Shut-up, I'm not that much of an alcoholic!" That made everyone in the bar laugh hysterically.

"So, who's this sweet thing?" Asked a blonde in a red cocktail dress with ridiculous breasts in a sweet southern twang from behind Jill serving drinks to the other blonde in the purple vest. "This is Jill, She's the poor sucker who fell for Claire's want ad." Laughed Kai who was no sitting next to Claire, who had after that comment punched him in the arm making him stumble. "Jill, tell me you haven't said a word since you walked in, I'm guessing you're here for your first drink?" Asked Kai across Claire. "She sure is!" Claire started lifting a mug that had recently been placed full of her usual(Booz). "Give her a Valley Nature, something sweet!"

Jill stared at the fancy cup filled with the slightly tinted pink liquid. It smelled good. "…Are you sure the drinking age is 18..." Jill asked nervously. "She speaks!" Kai exclaimed sarcastically. "Yes its is, don't worry your fine." Smiled the man from behind the counter. "Name's Griffen, and this is my bar, it's home to everyone." He smiled at her encouraged her. Jill gulped then drank. It was a sweet musical taste, but with a small pinch at the end that made Jill scrunch up her face.

That night Jill met people, and crawled a little out of that shell of hers. She met Karen, the "rad" supermarket owners daughter who was the only girl in the area who could get close to Claire's drinking record. She met Griffen and his waitress Muffy, who had a tendency of being in a different dead end relationship week. And she met Jack the farmer in Mineral Town, who was really klutzy, no as much a Jill though, which was kinda funny.

But what freaked Jill out was that Gray never came back inside, it as though when his sister "the fun" arrived he wanted to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

"_Jill what are you doing?" A man in his thirties with black hair and blue eyes screamed at a toddler Jill who had almost took her first step onto the sidewalk; the outside world._

"Nothing father I'll go do my chores now!" Jill shot up out of bed screaming. Then she realized she wasn't in her front yard back in Minnesota, she wasn't anywhere near Minnesota, She was in Claire's house, in the guest bedroom with a confused Claire in pajamas starring at her.

"Well, I'm not your father, but I'd like it if you went and did your chores." Claire said while casually tossing a tool belt by Jill's bedside. "You'll need them." And she walked away.

Jill got up nervously and awkwardly.

_Did that just happen?_

Jill stupidly attempted to be cool like Claire and tried to jump the fence to the field; she failed miserably. Claire looked at her confused as to why she wasn't following anymore, then she just smirked seeing poor Jill was upside-down

With her head on the ground, her feet in the air, and her body leaning against the fence.

"Get up." Claire grunted as she lend her hand to Jill. As Jill awkwardly accepted Claire pulled her to her feet with her strong arm.

_I was so right she could beat a buff guy at arm wrestling!_

"Well so to start off the tour of my little patch of heaven, you'll have to meet the animals." Claire said as they walked up to a barn painted white with cute bright red shingles. "Meet the gang!" Said Claire as she swung the doors open, revealing three cows with beautiful big eyes, and two cute little sheep that where half way fuzzy. Two of the cows where a bland brownish color, but one of them the calf was white with the cutest black spots, the kind of cow used to think made the best milk. She used to ask her mom if that it was true but her mom would just laugh and say. _"You sound like your father, No the cows coloring doesn't affect the taste of the milk, or the quality. So no brown cows don't make chocolate milk."_

"This ones Mel." Claire said patting the largest cow on the head. "This is Carla." She said patting the other brown cow on the head. "The twins are Cuddles and Carmen, the one named Cuddles is the girl sheep." She pointing at the sheep."

"What's the little cow's name?" Jill asked innocently. Claire looked at the little cow for a moment smiled and said "She doesn't have a name yet I got her yesterday, Do you wanna name her?" A smile spread across Jill's face.

"Holly, her name is Holly." Jill said. "Can I pet her?" She asked.

"Go ahead…Holly eh? That name mean something to ya?" Claire questioned while Jill calmly petted the cow in awe.

"No." It surprised even Jill to how fast the words flew off her lips, almost sounding nervous. The name did mean something, it was what Jill's mother was called before she became just "Mrs. Redwing".

Jill thought of the stories uncle Ross used to tell her. He'd tell her about the kind of person Jill's mother had been before she married that dreaded man. Before she was married her name had been Holly Rose a kind fairly poor girl who worked in a catering company, cooking was her passion. She met Dan Redwing a party she was catering to, and after that he slowly tricked her into marrying a man she barely new, and afterward bore his first and only child. She would be forever trapped in a life she had never wanted.

Luckily Claire wasn't nosey and didn't question Jill's quick answer, and had just introduced her to the chickens, Scrambles, Cluckers, and Chichi, and the ducks, Quakers, and Squawk, then had just shown her how to water and harvest the plants. Now Jill was just finishing watering the strawberries and picking the ones ripe enough to harvest.

_Oh they look so tasty!_

Jill was tempted to eat some of the delicious looking berries, but she had a feeling Claire wouldn't like it. Jill finished her watering and headed to the house to put the harvested crops in the refrigerator. Form there Claire would pick out which ones to ship and which one to keep, Claire was kind of cheap so she kept the not-so-perfect ones.

Jill opened the frig and put the crops away then went to her room to decide what to do for the rest of the day. She though to herself.

_I can do whatever I want…but what do I want?_

Jill laid down on her bed and looked up at the wooden ceiling. She shot up.

_I don't have any clothing!_

Jill had forgotten that she hadn't packed anything and just wanted to get away. Jill hadn't seen a tailor near by or anything. She wanted to go ask Claire where to buy clothes, but she was working. Jill couldn't think of anyone else to talk ask, but then she remembered what Muffy had said the night before. _"Ya'll need anything just ask!"_Muffy had smiled in her sweet twang.

Jill got out of bed, and headed to the door.

Jill knocked on the door of the bar knowing that Muffy roomed with Griffen there. Griffen answered the door he smiled see it was sweet clumsy Jill. "What brings ya here?, Come on in." he asked widening the door opening for Jill to walk in.

"Is Muffy home?" Jill asked stepping in. "Yeah, Her rooms upstairs." Griffen said pointing to his room that had the stairs inside. "Thank you."

Jill came to a sign on the door that read "Girls Only" in lipstick and glitter. Jill knocked on the door. "Who is it?" She heard Muffy's cheerful voice. "Jill." She nervously answered. "Come on in, it's open!" Muffy said cheerily.

Jill opened the door to see Muffy lying on her bed wearing only her bright red

cocktail dress and under garments reading a 17 magazine. "What is it?" Asked the girl with curls propping herself up. Jill nervously tried to talk to this gordeus girl. "Will you take me shopping? I have money?" Muffy bolted up and ran to face Jill. "Shopping? Money? Of course!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Jill sat nervously on the bench outside the Super Market while Muffy dug through the clothes that she _would _buy an Jill _would _wear. Muffy was very persistent, so Jill would have no choice.

_I have to do farm work! I hope she picks out something good for work I'm worried considering how she dresses!_

_Cling._ The little bell on the Super Market door rang as Muffy stepped outside.

"We should go to the Inn, and see if you'll like them, and if they fit!" Muffy's smile was bright, so where her eyes. The sun made them shine it was an absolutely perfect day, the weather was magnificent.

Jill got up and couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you Muffy, I don't think I'd ever have known the shop here sold clothing without you." They walked by a handful of buildings that Jill made a point of reading the signs of, till they reached the Inn, Jill recognized it as the first building she'd stepped in since she set sail away from her old home in Minnesota.

Jill noticed something, every building had flowers by them as if to attract you to the store. To Jill they seemed not like decretive pieces of man made landscape but they where more like they where all symbolic to the town, all the flowers where native wild flowers, something ;like that was a surprise to Jill, in her home town it was all store bought flowers, like any ol' flower you could find in a Wal-Mart greenery.

Muffy opened the door and they came inside, to be greeted by Ann with her braided hair swirling around with her head to see them. Her face light up seeing who was coming.

"Muffy! Jill! Good to see you two here, seeing as it's Muffy I'm assuming you're here to try on clothes?" Ann had dropped the hostess act seeing it was just people she already new, and she sounded more redneck and tom-boyish then before, it was the real Ann.

"Sure are, and yes I'll see ourselves to your room is that alright?" Muffy asked, and surprised Jill. The two of them seemed like opposites and thy live in different places and yet they're treating each other like sisters. "It's fine Jill seems like a nice girl." Ann's smile was a lot like Claire's, it made Jill smile.

Muffy led Jill to Ann's room, inside it was really plain kind of like Jill's new room in Claire's house. "Go on look what's inside!" Muffy beamed handing off the bags.

Jill sat on the bed and peered into them, there where three T-shirts, one was blue with a panda face on it, another was black with a chicken face on it, and the last one was white with and orange spot in the middle. There also two pair of shorts one moss green the other light blue, and two pairs of pants the same colors as the shorts. There was as well two beautiful sundresses for parties one was white with little orange flowers coming up from the bottom the other was melon themed.

"Wow Muffy, they're all so wonderful. Thank you." Jill said looking up at Muffy in surprise. "Don't mention it us girls got to stick up for one another, besides it was your money."

Jill had found herself back at the ranch petting the little cow named Holly that was now apparently hers. The field Jill was in had fodder that was so high you wouldn't know where you were when you sat down. The tall grass was beautiful green and the nice fresh smell of crops was in the air, it was truly more than Jill was looking for when she left home, this home was so much better, the people, the sounds, the smells, the community, and especially the landscape.

"Holly why are people here so strangely nice?" Jill asked looking down into her endless black pool of eyes, and petting the calf's soft fur, it was almost therapeutic.

"Well would you prefer it if they where strangely mean?" Jill jumped and he heart skipped hearing Claire seeing her walk over to Jill after hopping over the fence. She was walking with one hand on her hip and her the other just lying there swinging with her casual step.

"Uh-um no of course not ma'am!" Jill blurted stupidly making her face red.

"What's up with this ma'am stuff?" Claire asked grumpily taking Jill's hand and pulling her up. "Uh-um sorry I didn't mean to be so formal, my apologies." Jill said bowing her head.

"My apologies? I just came here to tell you it's lunch time. You should express yourself and stop being so formal, you'd have more friends." Claire said walking off, and Jill clumsily followed.

_Stop being formal? But father always said that's how a lady should be…then again father was a terrible man…Claire? I'm unsure…_

She followed into the house to the walk-in kitchen and the aroma of what smelled like burning pumpkins filled the air. Jill was suppressing a 'bleh' from coming out of her mouth as she sat at the table.

"What's for lunch?" Jill asked optimistically. "Pumpkin stew." Claire said placing a bowl of blackish brown gunk in front of her. The smell was dreadful like some just decided to put stale pumpkin in a pot with fish and cooked them up.

"Eat up." Claire said bravely taking her spoon and eating a spoon full of the disgusting goop. Jill saw her screwm at the taste a little making Jill a little frightened to eat it.

Claire swallowed the stuff with a gulp and said "Go on eat." Jill gulped swallowing her fear, and with a trembling hand she forced it into her mouth.

_Oh dear goddess!_

"Hrrrrruuuuuukkkk!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

_Oh goddess…_

Was all Jill could think with her eyes filled with tears of fear, and her hands over her mouth, she felt like dying. The sensation of the horrid stew was only half of what caused her gut to clench up, Claire's expression was of total shock, not anger, but hey you'd be shocked to if you new farm hand just hurled her guts out on you nicely polished table.

_Oh dear goddess…_

Claire just sat there.

_What have I done…?_

"Holy goddess…You actually threw up!" Jill was confused by Claire's words. "For now just clean yourself up in the bathroom, I'll clean up here." Jill was even more puzzled after that statement, Claire didn't look like the "understanding" type.

"You heard me, go!" Claire said stubbornly, as Jill got up and ran to the bathroom still holding her hands to her mouth.

Jill nervously approached the kitchen, the room spelled like lemon pledge or some other cleaning fluid, the stench and puke was gone, and Claire was on the phone.

_Who could she be talking to? Is she the kind of person who would ruin my reputation because I threw up?_

Jill backed up and listened in on the conversation. "Yeah, still can't cook heh heh, so how much will it be to deliver Griff?" Claire's voice was mixed with footsteps like she paced while she talked. She was ordering food.

"Y-you know you don't have to…" Jill said awkwardly hobbling into the room. Claire paused her order and look at Jill with a puzzled expression. "Ones sec Griff, Don't have to what?" Jill walked further into the room closer to Claire and nervously said "You don't have to order out…I can cool a little…" Jill was a modest person she was taught to cook by her father's chef, the chef's old restaurant had five stars, making Jill a grade A chef.

"Scratch that order Griffen…" Claire hung up the phone and looked at Jill mouth smiling but eyes shooting daggers. Jill's muscles tightened with fear.

"Why the hell wasn't that on your resume?" Jill was choking on her words as she tried to answer without crying, it was simple Jill was weak and Claire was scary as hell. "It…um…uh didn't think it mattered…" Claire turned away and left saying one sentence. "I'm gonna go do some paper work, you cook, show me watcha got."

By the time Claire returned it was dark outside and Jill had finished making dinner, in the shelves she found ingredients to make soup, so she did, in the soup where carrots, beats, potatoes, mushrooms, and chicken broth she found in the fridge.

Jill lifted the spoon from the pot and sniffed it, just as Claire walked in. "What did you put in it crack?" Claire asked looking confused. "Uh-uh n-no of course not!…My teacher told me not to eat food till it's ready so to see if it's coming along and tastes good you…sniff it…" Jill said turning her face to the stove to hide her ridiculously flushed cheeks from Claire.

Jill twitched suddenly feeling Claire body against her's, she twitched again, and sweat rolled down her face as Claire moved her hand to grab Jill's wrist. "Let me smell." Claire lifted Jill's hand that was still holding the spoon to her nose and sniffed. "Wow…" Claire's words had almost no sound, but they where the only thing Jill felt she could hear.

"Wow what?" Jill said nervously, Claire body still behind her. "I wan to eat it…_now_." There was something sexual in the way Claire said the word now that got Jill worried.

"The-then I'll dish it up!" Jill said a little too loud and moved away a little too fast grabbing the pot, leaving Claire stupidly still leaning and starring blankly to Jill, cheeks slightly rosy. Jill accidentally let a smirk form on her face. "What are you smiling about?" Claire straitened her stance and looked confused, still blushing. "I just thought that it was nice you liked the smell of my soup, I've never cooked for anyone before…" Jill lied, she didn't dare say she was laughing at Claire. "It's a damn shame…" Claire said sitting at the table. "What is?" Jill asked. "That you haven't cooked for anyone before, it smells delicious, I can't wait to taste it!" Claire said grinning wildly at Jill, who, embarrassed, smiled.

Jill sipped her soup uncomfortably while watching Claire eat, it wasn't complete silence, with the wind blowing outside and the radio on the country station, but it felt like it was to Jill, who was waiting for Claire to say _something _it could be anything even "I think the sky should be green!" but Claire just sat there eating. Then suddenly she stood. Walked her bowl and spoon to the sink, and started to walk off.

"Well?" Jill blurted.

Claire turned around and smiled ear to ear "Best goddess damn soup I've ever had."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

After Jill did her days work, she looked at her watch lifting her hand from petting Holly, 11:30am. Jill got up and smiled. She had enough time to go to Mineral Town and visit Ann and maybe meet some more people from Mineral Town.

_Maybe see Gray…_

Jill pushed the thought away patted Holly's head, and when the baby cow's big brown eyes looks up to her, Jill couldn't help but hug the cute little animal goodbye. Jill walked over to the field where Claire was planning what time of the season to switch crops. Claire did this in the middle of the season, she had explained it to Jill after dinner.

"Claire?" Claire turned away from her note pad to look at Jill. "Yeah?" Jill smiled, it seemed weird to her that smiling with Claire was more normal than smiling with her father had ever been, and she had only known her two days. "I just thought you ought to know I'm heading over to Mineral Town, do you want me to get you anything?" Claire features tensed.

"You're not looking for Gray are you?" Jill became awkward. "O-oh n-no, I was going to visit the waitress I met at the Inn, what's wrong with Gray?" Jill felt like she shouldn't have said that, and Claire looked away. "He doesn't like people that much, j-just go on, have fun." Jill wanted to ask why, but while living with her father, she knew how to keep her mouth shut. "th-thank you, bye has a good day."

As Jill walked by the sign that said "Welcome to the mining town of Mineral town!" with a pick axe and hammer on it, along with flowers, She found herself thinking of Gray hand practically pulling off her hand and dragging her to the Valley.

_Maybe that's why Claire didn't' want me to see him…is Gray dangerous?_

Jill dismissed the thought as she walked into the town, she glanced and paced away from the Blacksmith's shop. She walked the path to the Inn, and as she opened the door the "ting ting" noise of the bell brought back memories of Kai's firm grip on her hand, he was still much gentler then Gray had been.

_Gray seemed on edge that day…was something wrong? Was it my fault? _

Jill shook her head. Why did Gray keep popping up in her head?

"Hello there Jill, what brings you back to Mineral Town?" Jill couldn't not smile after seeing Ann with her infectious grin. "Just stopping by, trying to make nice with some people." Jill said lamely, and sat on a barstool. "Well that's good, how you been?" Ann asked turning around to the coffee maker, and poured out a cup. "Oh, pretty good, Claire's nice." Jill said as Ann stirred in creamer.

"That's good, kind of hard to believe, but good." Ann leaned on the counter. "How is it hard to believe?" Jill asked confused. "Hmm?" Ann looked up from sipping her coffee. "Oh, it's just that by now Claire old farm hand would be in here drinkin' away his problems, hehe actually, I think still does that the drunk!" Ann laughed. "Who was her old farm hand?" Jill asked puzzled. "You don't know? It's Gray."

"Gray?" Jill looked as confused as a strait man reading yaoi. "Yep, Gray and Claire moved here at the same time, Claire being the eldest wanted to open a ranch and, Gray could either work for his angry ol' fart of a grandpa, or work for Claire, boy did he find out fast who was harder to work for! I'm surprised you're doin' so well!" Ann said grinning at her. Jill was about to ask why Claire was hard to work with, then she thought she'd look too nosey if she did.

"Claire's the oldest, how old are they?" Jill asked instead, hoping she wasn't prying to much. "Oh, yep" Ann sipped her coffee a little more. "She is, only by two years though, She's 22 and he's 20, I forgot to ask how old you are, I'm 18, almost 19." Jill looked up, she thought Ann would be 16, she looks so young in her overalls and with freckles, she was even more surprised at how old Claire was, if Jill didn't know her and just saw her on the street she'd think she's 18. "I'm 19, but I turned 19 last fall."

Jill didn't feel the need to ask about Claire and Gray, she just wanted to enjoy chatting with Ann. They talked about things like books, and Ann's dad and their hobbies, for Jill her new life in the valley was going so wonderfully that she almost forgot her past.

They talked for a while till about 5:00pm, then Gray came in. The little ring from the bell on the door, was drowned out by his angry foot steps to the corner of the room. As he sat he sulked his hat covering his face. "And what can I get for you mister grumpy pants." Ann asked frowning.

"_Shuddup_! Just get me a round of booze and leave me the _hell_ alone!" Ann didn't say anything she looked frozen. "Ann?" Jill voice sounded so small all of a sudden. Ann shook her face, then looked down somberly. She turned towards the tap and whispered. "Old man must of worked him hard today…it's best you leave." Jill looked helpless. "Go." Ann whispered running the booze on tap into a mug, and as the space filled with the scent of liquor Gray spoke up again. "Jill, was it?" He sounded broken.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

_Is this happening?_

"I-it is." Jill said hesitantly. "W-well…sorry, about the other day I mean." There was Gray in the corner, talking to her. "I-it's okay." Gray nodded, still unable to see his face through his cap, so she turned to face Ann.

She had just finished pouring Gray a mug, she looked a little disturbed but smiled and said "Okay Gray your gonna have to come sit over here by the bar if you want this!" Ann beamed at him, till he got up, his blue eyes shined out from his cap and penetrated Jill with surprise. _They look like Claire's…except missing something…_He sat next to Jill and took his drink from Ann. His face looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Oh, do you want anything Jill?" Ann asked and grinned. "U-um, maybe a Coke?" Jill stuttered. "Alrighty." Jill sat and stared oddly at Gray for what seemed like hours until he finally shot her a look. "Take a picture it'll last longer." He grumbled. "I w-would but I don't have a camera!" Jill started breaking into sweats. _Oh goddess oh goddess oh goddess. What am I doing? _Gray's brow furrowed. "That's, weird." Jill look around shakily for Ann who had went into the storage room to get Jill her Coke. "I-it is isn't it? I really didn't mean to say that…" _Fix this you idiot! Ask him something, like "So you're a blacksmith?". _"So I hear your grandfather works you pretty hard?" Gray clenched his jaw and look back down at his drink. _Idiot! I'm such an idiot! _Jill was contemplating her ways of escape when Ann walked back into the room with Jill's coke. "Here you go darlin'." Ann smiled handing Jill her drink. "Oh thanks…"

After about two minutes of the awkward sipping of their drinks, Ann had enough. "So Gray, what happened this time?" Ann asked leaning on her elbows. "Oh shut up Ann…" Gray almost whispered. Jill decided that now might be the time to leave, even though it was much sooner than she planned. Jill started to get up, and Gray looked at her. "S-so Jill, my sister works you pretty hard huh?" He said the phrase in the same voice he had first spoken in, the one that sounded broken and unsure. Jill didn't know why, but she smiled. "Hehe, a little, yeah. I gotta get going, but-" _What's wrong with me? _"Next time I'm in Mineral Town, I'd like to have a drink with you guys again." Jill thought for a split second that she saw Gray smirk. "I'd like that." Ann beamed, and Jill smiled back, while walking out the door.

By the time Jill got back to the ranch it was sunset. She walked to the house, and almost knocked. Then she remembered she lived there, and walked in. She jumped at the sight of Claire. She was leaning against the counter, arms crossed, face stern. "Where have you been?" She asked icily. "Uh-um, Mineral Town. I told you right?" Jill was shaking with the fear that she had done something wrong. Claire took notice of this and softened her gaze. "You did, sorry. It's just, I got worried with you being out so late…" Jill was even more shocked by this. There had been times when her people were mad at her for being out too late, but never had some one been worried. "It was fine, I was with Ann and Gray." She instantly regretted bringing up Gray, because Claire's eyes hardened a bit. "Did he cause you any trouble?" "N-no, not at all. I think I caused him a but of trouble though…" Claire's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?" Claire said, walking over to the kitchen table. "He seemed upset when he arrived…and I just made it worse babbling like an idiot…Do you know why it's so tough for him over there?" Claire's features tightened a bit, then softened into a grin. "Cause he's a pansy ass." She sat down at the table, and Jill followed. "When we were kids we were living in the city…he was never cut out for it…And when we came back here, well I guess he wasn't cut out for it either. He lacks all people skills, he's angsty, he's whiny, he's impulsive, he's-" "I think I get the point." Jill commented shakily sitting across from Claire. Claire sighed and continued. "We both worked for grams for a while, then I thought I'd buy the land here. I would've taken the piece of land in Mineral Town, but apparently that was being passed down to some kid who ended up being Jack. I had Gray work for me a bit, but he kind of hated me…I meant my best, but I guess he doesn't understand the importance of experience, cause he left well into the seconded year. Went to work for Gramps again, ha, that worked out well…" Claire laughed. "I'm off to bed, yes it's early. I have to puck some things up tomorrow. Night Jill." And with that Claire walked off into the hall. "Night…" Jill sighed. She was beginning to understand Gray more, but was feeling that something from Claire's story was missing…

Jill woke up fairly early the next day. She had time to cook herself breakfast. She was a little lonely eating alone though. While grabbing the milk she saw a note on the fridge:

_Jill, I did all the work on the farm because I was up. But don't you think you're off the hook. I need you to go down to Van's shop today and purchase some items. Van's shop is in the Inner Inn on the second floor. You can't miss him he's that fat ass with the red shirt. _(Jill snickered at that.) _The items I need picked up are a new fishing pole, two books, three movies, and some meats. They're all pre-ordered so all you have to do is go and pick them up with my signature which will be at the end of this note. After you've brought the items home, just leave them in the living room and put the meat in the freezer, I want you to take the fishing pole and a bucket from the shed and head over to Kai's. He'll teach you how to fish. I want you to fish till 4:00 then go over to Van's to have the fish wrapped and shipped. Take 10% of the money and put the rest on the kitchen counter. Then you're off for the day, good luck._

_-Claire Brooke_

: Jill sighed, today was going to be a long one. But once she finished eating she grabbed the note and headed down to the Inner Inn.

The building was easy enough to find, considering there's not too many two story buildings in the Valley. She walked up to the door, almost knocked out of force of habit. Then remembered it was an Inn and walked inside. The woman at the desk greeted her warmly, she learned her name was Ruby. They parted and Jill headed upstairs. She was having trouble then she saw him…He was a fat ass in a rd shirt! It was impossible to miss his heavy breathing, and ridiculous clothes. He wore circle glasses, who wears circle glasses? Jill worked up the courage and walked up to him. "Hello, may I help you?" Asked the fat black haired man. "Uh-um, I'm Jill. I work for Claire Brooke, I'm hear to pick up some things." She said showing him the signature she had neatly ripped from the note so he wouldn't see the "fat ass" comment. Van examined the signature then smiled warmly. "I believe you, your items are right here." He said pointing to a large box, with three smaller boxes on top. They were neatly taped together for traveling purposes. Jill's eyes widened. Jill was a fairly week girl, but she could push it to the farm. She was just worried about how to get it down the stairs!

She pushed it to the stairs then looked at it solemnly. Just then a tan blonde young man appeared. He had just walked out of his room to see the frustrated "damsel in distress". "Need some help?" Asked the brown eyed boy. "I-if you could help me get it down the stairs that's be well appreciated." "Sure thing." Smiled the boy. "What's your name? I'm Rock." Jill thought that was an odd name. "I'm Jill."


End file.
